Dreams that We Don't Want to Come True
by Chocolate Mousse
Summary: The title says it all. Very insane and weird! I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare!!! Don't expect expert material though :P


Dreams that We Don't Want to Come True

By Chocolate Mousse

Summary: The title says it all. Very insane! Read with your own caution.

Rating: PG

Genre: Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Some parts are directly from GOF, I just altered it a bit.

A/N: You probably don't know me coz my first fic was very crappy! I hope that this one is better. This is based on something Ron said in GOF. Hehehe another crazy fic from my crazy mind.

Things were as normal as usual. When I say normal, it means insane. 

Harry just came into the topic of Mr. Crouch, Percy's boss, "Percy's enjoying work then?".

"Enjoying it?" said Ron darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. According to Mr. Crouch…as I was saying to Mr. Crouch…Mr. Crouch is of the opinion…Mr. Crouch was telling me…They'll be announcing they're engagement any day now."

Harry made a noise somewhat similar to a snort. 

"Very funny Ron", said Hermione, snickering at Ron's silly joke. '_Boys will be boys', she thought._

The three of them talked about stuff until they realized there was nothing else better to do.

"Why don't we just go down and help your mum prepare the dinner?", she said, "Then we'll have something to do".

"Sure", Ron responded, "what about you Harry?"

"It's fine by me.", Harry answered warmly.

****************************************************************

Harry, Ron and Hermione went downstairs to help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen.

She was in there all alone, looking extremely ill-tempered without anyone to help her. She muttered to herself how the twins were frustrating her so much, wishing that they were more like Percy, a Head Boy, working in the Ministry and all that, not noticing that Harry, Ron and Hermione were in there.

"Maybe we should just leave", Harry whispered to Ron.

"Yeah, I guess you're right", Ron whispered back.

"No", Hermione didn't agree with them, "Ron she's your mum, we better help her".

"Mrs. Weasley!", she said, "we'd like to help you".

"Why that's so nice of you to ask!" Mrs. Weasley answered gently, "Go help Bill and Charlie set up the tables."

****************************************************************

Helping set up the table wasn't the most boring chore at all. Who would have known that watching Bill and Charlie use magic to levitate two old tables and make them bang together was highly entertaining. 

"Oh come on you guys, we have a chore to do", snapped Hermione.

"Shut up Hermione! Setting up the table can wait", said Ron, a bit annoyed by Hermione's parental behavior.

'Boys', thought Hermione, 'they have weird sources for entertainment'.

Bill was winning until they were disturbed by Percy's loud bellowing.

"Keep it down!! You know how busy I am!"

"We know, cauldron bottoms- we'll never survive without them!", joked Fred (or was it George?). The latter roared with laughter. They loved annoying Percy to death no matter how corny their jokes were.

"Hey Perce! Have you proposed to Mr. Crouch yet?", Ron shouted, not expecting  any laughter. Their laughter doubled even more when they saw Percy stupidly looking for his boss. This wasn't usually how Percy acted, he was actually the only sane Weasley but now he proved himself wrong. He was the most insane Weasley.

"Mr. Crouch?!? Where!?!?!", Percy looked around him but he didn't see him.

'He's hopeless', Ron assumed, still laughing to himself, but his thoughts were suddenly bothered when Bill asked him how he cracked a hilarious joke better than Fred's (now we know who said it).

"Oh, I dunno", he shrugged, he don't know what came over him. He was usually the one who laughed at the jokes but now he cracked them too. But hey, Ron IS the comic relief of the trio. It's just that he didn't make them laugh intentionally.

****************************************************************

Night had fallen when they had finally decided to set the table. It was easy since there were eight of them.

They ended right on time as Mrs. Weasley asked them to help move the food in the kitchen to the table.

By seven o'clock, the nine Weasleys and their visitors were helping themselves to delicious homemade chicken and ham pie, boiled potatoes and salad.

Percy and Mr. Weasley were deep in conversation about their work.

"…when I compared him to Mr. Crouch…", Percy was in the subject of his boss for the zillionth time.

All six Weasleys and Harry tried their best to hide their laughter, and failed hopelessly. 

"I'm sorry, did I miss something?", Mr. Weasley asked wondering why they were all laughing. He didn't want to miss out on the situation.

But they couldn't answer because they were too busy laughing.

Mr. Weasley finally got it and began laughing with them as well. 

Unfortunately, their fun ended with another one of Mrs. Weasley's sermons. "All of you, no dessert! Stop teasing Percy---", "We're not teasing him!", "We're just bonding", Mrs. Weasley hugged poor Percy who was very embarrassed to be embraced in front of guests. Soon enough, the color of his face matched the color of his hair.

"Chill out, Perce! At least Mr. Crouch isn't here!", Fred cracked a new joke which sent them into another laughing fit. This time though they were all laughing. No one was spared. Even Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were laughing. And Percy? He was wondering where Mr. Crouch was.

****************************************************************

Last night's sleep would have been very comfortable, but Ron was rudely shaken awake by his mother. "It was just a dream, thank God", he mumbled, he knew that yesterday's happenings were to weird to be true. 

"Quick we're going to be late! We wouldn't want to miss the wedding!", Ron's mum said in excitement.

"What wedding, today's the Final Quidditch Match!", Ron was surprised, he didn't know what was happening.

"How could you? Your own brother is getting married today and you don't know?!?", his mum shrieked looking very aghast.

"Brother…married!?!?! Did I miss anything?", he was freaking out he didn't know what was happening.

"Oh, but you were there last night when Mr. Crouch and Percy announced their engagement", Mrs. Weasley said this coolly, she was calming down from the last shriek fest.

"Percy…Mr. Crouch…engaged…wedding!?!", Ron was confused, he tried to put his mum's words together but he couldn't.

Before he even got what his mum had said, he found himself wearing dress robes, 'Ugh, what am I wearing?', he thought in disgust. He was wearing dress robes that had lace. Of course he didn't know he'd wear them again in the near future.

He saw that Fred and George were there too. And they were wearing---

Ron had to keep himself from laughing. He didn't want to be a victim of their practical joke again.

They were wearing pink dress robes! Of all the colors…

"Ron, why are you in here? You're supposed to be walking down the aisle!", Ginny shouted at him. 

"Wha?", still confused, Ron found himself standing in front of the aisle carrying the ring.

Harry, who was wearing bottle green robes, gave him a slight push, and before he knew it, he was walking down the aisle. 

Then he was sitting down on the front row, watching…his brother, Mr. Crouch and a priest.

It was a very sickening sight to see your own *straight* (at least hoping he was) brother wearing a white Muggle wedding dress and even more sickening was what happened next.

"You may kiss the bride", said the priest.

As Percy was about to lean down on Mr. Crouch, Ron was feeling too dizzy to handle all of this. He fainted.

****************************************************************

Ron was being shaken awake by Harry.

"Wake up, Ron, wake up!"

"I knew it had to be a dream, thank God", he mumbled, he knew that yesterday's happenings were to weird to be true.

Déjà vu?

"Whasamatter?", Ron muttered.

"Its time for the wedding---"

Ron suddenly came to his senses and stared back hard at Harry.

"I mean dinner. Ron, why are you staring at me? It's just a simple mistake!"

"Nothing", Ron shook his head lightly, he was more confused than ever and a bit taken aback. "Let's go get something to eat then, I'm starved."

****************************************************************

One Week Later

Harry and Ron were packing their clothes and school books. The Hogwarts Express leaves tomorrow.

Ron's mum knocked at the door, and went in. "Ron, here are your dress robes", Mrs. Weasley said while holding something that looked like a girl's dress.

Déjà vu?

Ron took one look at the horrifying clothing and turned an unhealthy shade of purple. His eyes widened in horror as he quickly bolted out the door.

His mum sighed. It wasn't usually this hard to give her children clothes, 'Why if only he were more like Percy, he'd wear anything I'd tell him to, even a Muggle wedding dress!', she said, laughing to herself.

"Uh, Mrs. Weasley, should I get Ron?", Harry asked kindly.

Harry pinched himself. It had to be a dream.

"No, it's perfectly alright. I remember when Fred and George received their first dress robes", she chuckled, "they were pink!"

Harry pinched himself again. It definitely had to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

A/N: Oh my God! It had to be a dream! The Weasleys aren't that weird! No! 

So the last two parts were a bit confusing weren't they? I might make a next chapter but oh well never mind. So where's Hermione? Well, if you want to know what happened to Hermione, review! Blah, I have nothing to say :P. I give up. Ciao! ^_^

Sound familiar? If so, tell me the name of the fic and I'll try to make this one different from that one.


End file.
